


Young and Hung

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Make sure you tag the right guy at the start of the game ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: thanks to my inspiration x  
Also, Many thanks for all the comments on my last fics. Hope you Enjoy x  


* * *

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

During a football game between two of the top sporting schools in the country, one of the players on the winning team, Jensen, was trying immensely hard to keep his stiffening cock within his shorts. Everyone would notice if he got a boner on the field and he would never live it down. He was aiming on tagging one guy, Jared, from the opposing team. Jensen couldn't let him out of his sight, or from his side.

 

Jensen was watching Jared run when he first saw it – Jared’s massive cock, bouncing back and forth beneath his shots. Jensen instantly got hard and had to tuck himself under his jock band. He kept staring at him for the remainder of the game, wishing he could just freeze time and suck the shit out of his massive dick.

 

In the last few minutes of the game Jared tackled Jensen - landing Jensen lying face first on the ground and Jared directly laying above him. Jensen could feel his tremendous dick pressed against his tight ass. It almost felt as if Jared was humping Jensen as he pressed up off of him. Jensen's hard-on had slipped out and as he got up he quickly tucked it back under. Jared saw him do this but winked at him in a friendly kind of way.

 

After the game all the players shook hands with the opposing team and headed off the field. Both Jensen and Jared went and had lunch with mates because they knew the shower room would be packed with hot steamy guys straight after the game - and they were both secretly gay and didn't want the guys to see them with stiff dicks.

 

About 75 minutes after the game finished, everyone had left - all the players, their families and coaches. Jensen went into the showers in just his shorts, he could barely see because of all the steam. He slipped them down revealing his enormous floppy cock, he then went into the showers and started to wash off his built, tanned, buff body, running his hands through his blonde spikey hair.

 

Jensen thought he heard something near him, but ignored it because it was probably just a cleaner or something he assumed. All of a sudden he felt someone come up behind him and gently hold him by the hips and stood closely. Jensen was about to turn and knock whoever it was in the face until the person - a guy with a familiar voice whispered - "Don't be scared Jensen, just relax."

 

Jensen wasn’t very scared, just curious. But he wasn't going to let his possible first gay experience get fucked up because of bad judgement, so Jensen stood there for a minute, with hot water running down his body and the mysterious pair of big, strong hands on his hips.

 

Jensen couldn't resist any more, he turned his head to see who it was. It didn't come as much of a surprise for some reason that it was his tagger - Jared. "I saw you watching me on the field Jensen, what was that all about huh?" Jensen was stunned, he didn't know whether to be scared or ecstatic "I couldn't help it Jared, honest." Jared just laughed a second, and then moved close to Jensen so that he would feel Jared's monster cock pressing against his tight little ass.

 

Jensen had never been so close to someone else's cock before, he was in absolute disbelief at what was happening. Jared started to rub his hands on Jensen's solid six-pack and thighs. "You ready for this?" Jared rhetorically asked as he started to kiss down Jensen's tanned back.

 

Then all of a sudden Jensen felt something pressing against his ass, between his cheeks would be more accurate - it was Jared's face. Jensen felt his tongue licking his hole, it was an indescribable pleasure which Jensen had felt no comparison to. Jensen, with no experience but by instinct, leant forwards as far as he could and supported himself with hands on the floor, spreading his ass wider for Jared and whatever his plans were.

 

Jared's tongue was licking all along his tight, hairless crack, Jared's tongue was pretty much IN Jensen's puckered hole, almost like he had done it a thousand times before. Jensen's legs started to shake in sheer ecstasy of the immense pleasure he was experiencing. 

 

Jensen stood up straight and turned around so his stiff cock was in Jared's face. Jared was simply staring at it drooling, he then started getting slapped in the face with this massive cock. He had his mouth wide open and tongue out - managing to lick Jensen's pulsating head every few slaps. Jared then grabbed around Jensen and to his ass - pulling him closer and putting Jensen's cock in his mouth. He started just by sucking on the head softly, and the licked up the sides individually a few times.

 

Jensen was running his hands through Jared's wet hair, he had the biggest grin on his face. Nothing had ever ceased to amaze him juxtaposed to the moment right now. Jensen thought to himself - 'I am getting my dick sucked by a fucking hot jock.'

 

Jared could see the look in Jensen's eyes and decided it was time to stop teasing, and he started to go down on him hard and fast. Jensen started to moan as Jared's head was pummelling down faster and faster, deeper and deeper onto his huge, stiff, cock. "AHHH FUCKING SUCK MY DICK!" Jensen screamed and moaned. Jared tried to moan in reply but couldn't because his mouth was so full. 

 

Jared was nearly choking on Jensen's massive shaft. He had to have a break before he suffocated. He started to kiss up Jensen's chest and then they were both standing straight and upright, they proceeded to hook up. Diving their tongues into each other's mouths. Jensen could taste himself from Jared's mouth - and he loved it. He had only ever hooked up with one girl before - let alone kiss a sexy dude who was just sucking on his dick.

 

Jensen - with a sudden push of adrenalin - pushed Jared backwards onto the bench behind the shower. Jared looked at him unsure what to do lying naked on his back.

 

Jensen came behind him and lifted Jared's legs high onto his shoulders. 

 

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Jared questioned. "I've imagined it enough to do it with my eyes closed" Jensen said as he moved closer to Jared.

 

Jared then felt a big, thick pole pressing on his asshole. First gently, then it viciously ripped in and Jared screamed in utter pain and agony as this Jensen's massive knob pushed through his asshole and started to fuck.

 

Jared was panting more than Jensen at the pain. But it soon turned into pleasure and Jensen could live out his fantasy. He pushed his mammoth cock deep into Jared's ass. He watched as he squirmed in pain but joy at the same time. Jensen held onto Jared's hips, tilted his head back and closed his eyes. All he could feel was this tight barrel frictionately rubbing against his virgin dick. 

 

This is it Jensen thought, I've fucked a hot guy I just met hours ago. This is fucking amazing! Jensen started going faster. Jared, who had been jacking himself off the past 8 minutes, pulled Jensen's face as close as he could to his dick whilst Jensen still fucked his ass, and then Jared proceeded to shoot his load all over Jensen's face. At the same time, Jensen needed to cum.

 

"My turn!!!" Jensen yelled as he pulled out of Jared’s tight ass in one sudden movement. He stood up straight and scrambled to Jared's face. He tried to get his cock inside his mouth again, but he didn't manage it in time. His hot sticky load landed all over Jared's chiselled face. They both looked at each other's cum-dripping faces for a moment, and then started to kiss again.

 

Never will either of them forget, make sure you tag the right guy at the start of the game ;)


End file.
